Chaos
by Altena Q
Summary: Poza materialnym światem. Dusza Michiru walczy o duszę Haruki. Krótka, surrealistyczna scena, jak ze snu...


Haruka...

- Tak?

Gdzie jesteś?

- daleko...

Demon opuścił pokój. Michiru wciąż trzymała niewielkie, błyszczące zwierciadło w dłoni. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Ale czarna energia rzeczywiście zniknęła bez śladu.

Dokąd poleciała? Chwilami zastanawiała się nad tym. Dokąd ich moc przenosi te kulki czarnej energii, które czasem przylatują bez ostrzeżenia i swymi mackami usiłują przebić się przez ich aury. Czasem prawie sie przebijają. Czasem nawet zupełnie.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Zwierciadło rozpłynęło się i schowało tam gdzie nie było chwilowo potrzebne. W głębinach jej serca.

_Haruka..._

Raz poraz wymawiała bezgłośnie jej imię starając się złagodzić to coś ciężkiego, co wydawało się zagnieździć w jej środku i żywić się jej strachem.

_Michiru Kaiou... co z ciebie za wojowniczka? _Pomyslała. Blada twarz drobnej dziewczyny spoglądała na nią z drugiej strony lustra. Zdawała się pytać oczami, co się właściwie dzieje.

Dziewczyna usiadła na powrót na kanapie, objęła nogi ramionami i skuliła się najbardziej, jak potrafiła.

_Czego się boisz, Neptune? _

Jakiś złośliwy szept odezwał sie w jej głowie, choć jego źródło pochodziło z daleka.

_Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie prześladować, prawda? Ani mnie, ani jej... _

Pan Chaosu roześmiał się cicho.Prawie poczuła, jak obserwuje jej łzę toczącą się po policzku, z zadowoloną miną.

_Michiru Kaiou, czy chcesz mnie o coś poprosić?_

_Czy można o cokolwiek poprosić Chaos? _Odparła w myślach pytaniem na pytanie.

Znów usłyszała śmiech.

_Myślisz, że potrafisz ujarzmić demony. Swoje też?_

_Potrafię. Kiedy jesteśmy razem potrafię wszystko._

Ból gdzieś w okolicach jej brzucha przybrał na sile. Obraz pokoju stawał się z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej niewyraźny. Czarny tunel zbliżał się do niej i przyciągał jak magnes. Nie opierała się.

_Haruka... _To imię nadało jej tor lotu. Nie miała ciała, jednak to, co widziała, było nienaturalnie wyraźne w tej ciemności. Wykrzywione twarze ironicznie uśmiechniętych demonów, przyglądających się jej z rozbawieniem. Niektóre przybierały na moment piękne formy i wabiły, śpiewając hipnotyzującymi głosami. Niejeden przybierał postać wysokiej dziewczyny o dużych, jasnych oczach, o zarazem delikatnej i wojowniczej postawie.

_Haruka! _Krzyknęła rozpaczliwie i wyciągnęła rękę. Demon pochwycił ją i kiedy owinął się dokładnie wokół niej, przybrał prawdziwą formę. Po długim czasie wyrwała się rozpaczliwie, nie wiedząc od kiedy znów ma ciało. Słabe, poranione. Brzydkie.

Długo płakała zawieszona w pustce. Demony porzuciły ją, nawet one się czasem nudzą. Zapomniane zwierciadło w jej sercu wydało cichy, krystalicznie czysty dźwięk. Zaczęła się weń wsłuchiwać, nie bedąc w stanie odgadnąć jego źródła. Zwinięta w kulkę, z poplątanymi włosami zasłaniającymi twarz, unosiła się w czarnej przestrzeni. Nie mając nic innego, zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w ten powtarzający się cichy ton. Zapomniała o wszystkim, więc był on jedynym impulsem który przyciągał ją gdzieś.. nie wiedziała gdzie. Po długim czasie zauważyła, że kiedy przemieszcza się w jedną stronę, dźwięk przybiera na sile, kiedy zaś zmienia kierunek, słabnie, Było to dziwne, skoro wydobywał się z jej serca. Jednak stopniowo jej lot był coraz szybszy, wraz z narastającym brzmieniem. Potem jej serce zaczęło drżeć. Nie znała powodu tego drżenia, ale, nie umiejąc wyrazić tego słowami, wiedziała, że ono przywraca jej życie. Leciała coraz szybciej i szybciej. Nie zauważyła, kiedy ciemność przestała byś absolutna ciemnością, a zmieniła się w grę barw. nieuporządkowaną, ale jednak w wyraźnie wytyczoną drogą przed nią. Dźwięk już nie ustawał, przechodząc w harmonijny, smutny ale piękny akord.

Michiru leciała ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jasny punkt przed nią. Nie było nic, tylko ten dźwięk. Powodował on, że jasny punkt przybierał kształt, na który nagle odzyskała samą siebie.

_- Haruka! _Krzyknęła z całych sił i leciała dalej, szybciej i szybciej...

Chaos patrzył z zainteresowaniem.


End file.
